1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display heads for head-up display systems suitable for use in vehicles, especially aircraft.
More particularly the invention relates to such display heads comprising an optical projector; an image combiner and means for supporting the image combiner so that the combiner is moveable between a stowed and an operative position wherein the optical projector projects light representing a display onto the image combiner for reflection thereby to provide a user with an image of the display superimposed on a view of the scene through the combiner.
2. Description of the Related Art
When used in certain environments, for example, a transport aircraft cockpit, it is desirable that the combiner and its support means should be inconspicuous and not obtrude substantially into the user's view of the scene when the combiner is in its stowed position and it is an object of the present invention to provide a head-up display system display head which achieves this.